dark horse
by seventhsugosha
Summary: Jika kau sudah memutuskan untuk bersamaku, jangan harap kau bisal lepas begitu saja dari rantai ku. Aku tidak akan rela kau menjadi milik orang lain, Kise-kun. (Yaoi/KuroKiAka/OOC/Don't like don't read!)
1. Prolog

Angin musim panas manyapa helaian rambutku. Membuatnya menari-nari dengan riang. Di bawah pohon nan rimbun, aku berbaring santai. Pandanganku tertutup rapat oleh kelopak mataku. Aku mencoba menikmati kedamaian dunia ini.

Saat aku mencoba untuk membuka mata, aku hanya melihat pohon yang sedang melindungiku dari pancaran sinar matahari. Saat aku mengalihkan perhatianku ke arah kanan, sebuah pemandangan yang tak kalah indahnya dengan lukisan pelangiku saat aku TK tertangkap oleh pandangaanku.

Si pemilik manik topaz namun sebenarnya pemilik birthstone pearl, memiliki surai pirang itu berjalan menuju pintu gerbang. Meskipun ia laki-laki, ia begitu sempurna di pengelihatanku.

Sejak saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh hati di tempat yang salah.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun, kau belum mengikuti satu club pun?", tanyaku kepada orang yang berada di sampingku. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing.

"Belum ssu. Aku tidak tahu ingin mengikuti club apa. Belum ada club yang mampu menarik perhatianku ssu. Kalau Kurokocchi?", si pirang itu balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah mengikuti klub musik. Apa kau tertarik dengan musik?"

"Musik ya? Aku sama sekali tidak berbakat dalam musik ssu."

"Begitu ya. Kise-kun, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu? Aku lapar."

"Kau lapar atau kau sedang ingin vanilla milkshake?", ah dia terkekeh.

"Kebetulan aku juga lapar, jadi beli keduanya saja."

"Baiklah ssu~", ia mengelus surai skyblue ku singkat.

Sesuai rencana yang baru saja kami bicarakan, kami mampir ke Maji burger sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Aku dengan Kise-kun, sudah hampir empat bulan kami menjalani 'hubungan' damai ini. Aku sangat merindukannya. Mengingat ia kerja part time sebagai model. Kegiatan pemotretan yang begitu padat cukup menyita waktu kami untuk berdua.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku pulang bersama Kise-kun lagi setelah lima hari kami tak bisa pulang bersama.

"Kise-kun, boleh aku menginap di tempatmu malam ini? Aku sedang tidak nyaman di rumah.", ucapku kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku mengerti ssu. Pintu apartmenku selalu terbuka untuk Kurokocchi ku~", ucapnya dengan riang dan lembut. Aku sangat suka gaya bicara Kise-kun yang seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Tadaima...", ucapku seraya membuka pintu.

Tak ada jawaban.

Padahal aku tidak tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Di rumah ini, berpenghuni tiga orang termasuk diriku. Anehnya, aku sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan hal ini.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku ke kamar. Segera aku mengemasi barang-barang ku. Setelah selesai kamar. Aku sempatkan menengok saudara tiriku yang kamarnya tepat di samping kamarku.

"Ogiwara-kun, aku ingin menginap di rumah teman. Tolong beritahu Okaasan.", ucapku sambil membuka pintunya tanpa memasuki kamarnya.

Namun, saudaraku yang bernama Ogiwara itu hanya diam saja. Dia asyik dengan tugas sekolahnya. Ia tak menghiraukanku sama sekali.

Aku pun juga tak ambil pusing. Aku segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

"Kise-kun...", ucapku sambil mengetuk pintu apartmen yang ditempati Kise-kun.

Tak perlu lama menunggu, Kise-kun langsung membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan aku masuk.

"Kurokocchi~ aku kira kau akan lama. Ayo masuk udara malam kan selalu dingin."

Aku segera masuk dan menempatkan diriku di sofa yang berada di ruang tengah. Kise-kun pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan ku minuman hangat. Tiga menit kemudian, Kise-kun kembali dengan secangkir susu hangat.

"Ini Kurokocchi~", ia kembali mengelus surai skyblue ku. "Kau kedinginan ssu."

Aku menyesap sedikit susu hangat itu sebelum membalas pembicaraannya. "Tapi di sini sudah hangat."

Lalu Kise-kun melingkarkan tangannya di leherku, Kise-kun memelukku. "Kalau seperti ini akan lebih hangat bukan?"

Aku mengelus tangan Kise-kun. "Ini sangat nyaman, Kise-kun."

"Kau tidak ingin menulis lagu lagi?"

"Aku.. masih suka menulisnya kok. Tapi, aku tak bisa memainkannya."

"Ya, aku mengerti ssu~", Kise-kun menguap dengan lebarnya. "Aku sudah ngantuk ssu.. ayo kita tidur."

Kise-kun melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak dari sofa menuju kamarnya. Aku ikut beranjak, tak lupa aku mencuci cangkir yang baru saja aku pakai. Setelah itu, aku pergi ke kamar menyusul Kise-kun.

.

.

.

Aku masih membuka mataku. Ku lirik jam dinding, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Jujur aku tak bisa menutup mataku untuk beristirahat sebentar. Aku selalu merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Aku terus membulak balik tubuhku ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Kurokocchi... kenapa kau belum tidur ssu?", sepertinya Kise-kun terganggu oleh ku.

"Maaf, Kise-kun. Aku tidak bisa tidur.", aku menghadap ke punggung Kise-kun. Aku menarik bajunya pelan.

Mungkin Kise-kun merasakan apa yang aku lakukan, ia segera membalikkan badannya dan membawaku ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa tidak bisa?", tanyanya sambil mengusap belakang kepalaku.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Rasanya akan ada hal buruk yang datang."

"Itu semua tidak akan terjadi ssu. Tenanglah."

"Aku juga, merindukan ayahku.", entah mengapa air mataku tak bisa ditahan. Ia mengalir begitu saja dan membasahi baju Kise-kun.

Kise-kun yang sedaritadi masih memejamkan matanya, langsung membuka matanya. "Kau menangis?"

Aku langsung melepas pelukan Kise-kun dan cepat-cepat menghapus air mataku. "Aku tidak menangis kok."

"Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Kau sudah punya aku sekarang. Kau tidak sendirian lagi."

"Aku mengerti, Kise-kun.", kenapa air mataku tak ingin berhenti?

"Sudahlah. Tak ada yang perlu kau tangisi.", Kise-kun kembali memelukku.

Aku membalas pelukan Kise-kun. Ku akui, aku hanya memiliki Kise-kun saat ini. Aku sudah tak punya siapa-siapa lagi.

Meskipun aku memiliki ibu tiri dan saudara tiri, tapi aku tak merasa memiliki mereka. Aku selalu sendirian sebelum aku bertemu dengan Kise-kun. Mulai hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan selalu bersama Kise-kun.

.

.

.

Musim semi kembali datang. Hari ini adalah hari pertamaku di tahun kedua SMP.

Sangat tak disangka saat aku melihat daftar pembagian kelas, aku sekelas dengan Kise-kun. Aku ingin merasakan rasanya sekelas dengan kekasih sendiri.

Aku langsung menghampiri Kise-kun saat melihatnya baru memasuki pintu gerbang sekolah. "Kise-kun~"

"Kurokocchi~"

"Kise-kun, aku punya kabar bagus. Kita sekelas tahun ini.", ucapku begitu riang.

"Benarkah? Wah senangnya bisa satu kelas dengan Kurokocchi~ aku pasti duduk di dekatmu ssu~"

Aku dan Kise-kun pun langsung menuju kelas baru bersama. Di sana banyak juga fansnya Kise-kun. Sebenarnya aku agak risih jika Kise-kun di kelilingi oleh para perempuan. Tapi Kise-kun bilang aku tidak perlu khawatir. Ya aku selalu mempercayai Kise-kun, aku tak berprasangka buruk.

.

.

.

Suatu hari, saat pulang sekolah aku sedang menunggu Kise-kun di depan pintu gerbang. Kise-kun tak kunjung muncul di hadapanku. Padahal ia hanya ingin pergi ke toilet kenapa lama sekali?

Semenit kemudian, akhirnya Kise-kun muncul. Wajahnya begitu sangat senang. Ada apa?

"Kurokocchi~ aku sudah tahu club apa yang akan ku ikuti!", ucapnya sambil berlari ke arahku.

"Club? Club apa?"

"Basket."

"Sugoi na, Kise-kun. Tim basket Teiko kan tim basket SMP terkuat.", aku pun ikut senang mendengarnya.

Kise-kun tersenyum begitu lebar. "Iya. Aku baru tahu permainan basket itu sangat menakjubkan. Aku melihat orang melompat tinggi sekali untuk melakukan dunk!", ucapnya panjang lebar dengan semangatnya sambil sedikit memperagakan tokoh 'orang' dalam pembicaraannya.

"Semoga saja kau sukses di club basket, Kise-kun. ", ucapku ikut senang.

"Un! Aku akan berusaha agar aku bisa masuk menjadi tim reguler ssu!"

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. Sepertinya Kise-kun benar-benar tertarik dengan basket. Jika Kise-kun senang, tentu saja aku juga ikut senang.

"Kise-kun, sebaiknya kita cepat pulang sebelum gelap.", ajakku saat melihat langit yang semakin lama semakin meredup.

Kise-kun hanya mengangguk. Sedaritadi senyumannya belum luput dari wajah tampannya. Ia semakin sempurna saja saat tersenyum.

Kami mulai berjalan menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..." ucapku hendak memasuki rumah.

Hening.

Seperti biasa tak ada yang menjawab kepulanganku. Lagi pula aku memang tidak akan pernah disambut.

Aku berjalan menuju tangga, saat aku melewati ruang tengah, samar-samar aku mendengar dua orang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Aku segera mendekat dan menguping apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

Aku mengintip sedikit ke dalam. Aku melihat ibu tiriku sedang berbicara dengan Ogiwara-kun. Suasananya terasa tegang. Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

"Ogiwara, apa yang kau bicarakan hah?" Tanya ibuku dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Ibu masih tidak mendengarkan juga? Aku terkena leukimia. Aku tidak bohong.", lalu Ogiwara-kun menjawab dengan sangat pasti.

"Hasil tes itu pasti bukan milikmu!", ibuku pun terdengar tak bisa menerima apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ogiwara-kun.

"Bagaiman bisa itu bukan milikku? Di sana tertera namaku dengan sangat jelas! Ibu ingin melihat hasil tesnya?" Tawar Ogiwara-kun dengan nada tinggi.

"Tidak. Sudah cukup. Ibu tidak ingin dengar lagi."

"Ibu, kau harus mendengarkan aku! Aku harus melakukan pengobatan rutin!"

"Lantas, dari mana ibu bisa mendapat biaya untuk membayar pengobatanmu, Ogiwara?" Ibu terdengar sangat putus asa.

"Itu dia masalahnya. Mengapa aku harus jujur kepada ibu. Aku tidak punya biaya untuk itu."

"Ibu juga jujur, Ogiwara. Ibu tidak bisa membiayainya." Ibupun kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri.

Aku hanya terpaku bersembunyi di balik dinding yang memisahkan ruang tengah dengan tempat aku berada. Aku mendengar jelas percakapan mereka.

Mereka membiacarakan tentang Ogiwara-kun yang divonis mengidap leukimia. Aku tidak percaya. Sejak kapan Ogiwara-kun mengidap penyakit seperti itu? Itu pasti sudah mendiami tubuhnya dalam waktu yang lama. Tapi kenapa baru sekarang terdeteksi?

"Seandainya ayah Kuroko masih hidup, dia pasti akan membiayai semua pengobatanmu." Terdengar lagi pembicaraan dari ruang tengah.

'Ayahku...?' Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ibu membawa-bawa ayahku dalam hal seperti ini.

"Percuma kau bicara seperti itu, bu. Ayah sudah tiada. Jagalah bicaramu. Kalau si Kuroko sampai tahu bahwa kita hanya memanfaatkan ayahnya saja, bisa kacau." Ogiwara-kun berucap kembali. Demi apapun, aku tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan mereka. Kenapa sekarang namaku terseret ke topik mereka? Apa maksudnya hanya memanfaatkan?

Keterlaluan. Aku tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Aku menangis terisak pelan. Aku tidak peduli jika mereka tahu aku sedang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Sumpah luka sayatan belum ada apa-apanya dengan rasa sakit yang ku rasakan saat ini.

Aku langsung melangkah secepat mungkin menuju kamarku. Di sana aku langsung membaringkan tubuhku dan kembali terisak. Kenapa dunia tidak baik lagi seperti dulu? Aku membutuhkan seseorang.

Cepat-cepat aku mencari ponselku dan menghubungi Kise-kun. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menunggu Kise-kun mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo?" Terdengar suara Kise-kun dari seberang sana.

"Kise-kun..." ucapku memanggil namanya sambil terisak.

"Kurokocchi? Hei, kau menangis? Ada apa?" Terdengar Kise-kun mulai khawatir.

"Aku ingin bicara. Bisakah aku ke apartmen mu sekarang?"

"Tentu. Datanglah, aku tunggu."

Sambunganpun diputus olehku. Aku langsung beranjak dari posisiku semula. Aku langsung menuju keluar, melangkah ke apartmen Kise-kun.

.

.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu itu perlahan. Semenit kemudian, si empunya pun keluar dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kurokocchi, ada apa?" Tanyanya begitu terburu-buru.

"Kita bisa... membicarakannya di dalam, kan?"

"Ah, iya. Ayo masuk, Kurokocchi."

Kise-kun menuntunku masuk ke dalam apartmennya. Ia membawaku duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Air mataku kembali berlinang dan membuat Kise-kun semakin khawatir sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi? Ceritakan saja." Ucapnya seraya mengelus punggungku, berniat menenangkanku.

"Ogiwara-kun... dia sakit..." aku kembali terisak.

"Sakit? Sakit apa?"

"Leukimia..."

Aku melihat wajah terkejut Kise-kun. Ia sama tidak percayanya denganku saat mendengar nama penyakitnya.

"Dia bukan sakit lagi, Kurokocchi. Itu terlalu mematikan untuk dibilang sakit."

"Aku tahu! Ogiwara-kun harus menjalani pengobatan, tapi ibu tak punya biaya sebanyak itu untuk pengobatannya. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak harus memedulikannya, kan? Mereka saja tidak peduli padamu." Ucapnya berusaha menenangkan ku.

"Tidak bisa. Ayah memberiku pesan untuk menjaga mereka. Aku tidak mungkin tidak memedulikannya."

"Tapi aku tidak ingin melihatmu menderita lagi, Kurokocchi!" Kise-kun membentakku. Aku tersentak kaget.

"Ki-Kise-kun..."

"Sudah cukup, Kurokocchi. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini lagi. Tolong jangan buat aku khwatir lagi." Kise-kun menundukkan kepalanya dan memelukku lembut.

Perlahan aku membalas pelukannya. Aku menyandarkan

kepalaku di dada bidangnya. Di sinilah tempat terhangat yang pernah aku rasakan. Aku menangis puas dalam pelukannya.

"Nee... jangan menangis lagi ssu.." ucapnya kembali menenagkanku.

Aku langsung menghapus air mataku. "Ha'i..."

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku hanya menginginkan ini." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku.

Kise-kun hanya tersenyum tipis dan balas memelukku.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, aku memutuskan untuk mencari kerja part time untuk membantu membiayai pengobatan Ogiwara-kun.

Untungnya, tidak sulit mencari pekerjaan part time. Aku mendapat pekerjaan sebagai pemain piano di sebuah restoran. Kebetulan saat aku melamar, si pemilik restoran sedang berada di sana.

Pemilik restoran itu adalah seorang nenek-nenek. Ia hidup sebatang kara, namun ia berhasil sukses mengembangkan restoran ini. Ia tidak memiliki suami dan anak. Apalagi cucu. Seluruh pegawai yang bekerja di restorannya, sudah ia akui sebagai anaknya sendiri. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha agar pegawainya selalu nyaman bekerja di sini.

Ia begitu terperangah saat mendengar alasanku mengapa aku mengambil kerja part time. Dan tak lupa ia mendoakan Ogiwara-kun agar cepat sembuh. Meskipun kemungkinannya belum diketahui.

Aku pun juga ikut senang bisa menjadi pemain piano di reatorannya. Karena sudah lama sekali aku tidak bermain piano. Aku cukup pandai bermain piano, begitu sih kata ayahku.

Ayahku juga seorang pianis. Ia adalah pianis terkenal sekaligus seorang decomposser. Aku belajar piano dengannya sejak aku masih kecil.

Aku pernah memenangkan kompetisi piano internasional saat usiaku tujuh tahun. Aku masih memiliki fotonya saat aku menang. Aku berfoto dengan ayahku sambil memegang medali emas. Foto itu selalu ku bawa kemanapun aku pergi, termasuk ke sekolah.

Namun saat aku duduk di bangku SD, tepatnya kelas 4, ayahku meninggal dunia karena sakit keras. Ia berpesan padaku untuk selalu menjaga ibu tiri dan saudara tiriku. Karena ayah adalah orang yang paling aku cintai, akupun menurutinya. Meskipun apa yang aku lakukan ini tidak mendapat balasan yang setimpal.

Ayahku menikah dengan ibu tiriku setahun sebelum ia meninggal. Ayah dan ibu tiriku adalah seorang janda dan duda beranak satu.

Selama setahun itu, hubunganku dengan ibu dan saudara tiriku sangat baik. Kami bagaikan keluarga bahagia. Namun, setelah ayahku meninggal semuanya berubah. Ibu dan Ogiwara-kun tak pernah berbicara lagi denganku. Aku juga sempat bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka seperti itu.

Tapi aku tak ambil pusing. Aku hanya melaksanakan amanat yang diberikan oleh ayahku.

Saat aku termenung memikirkan masa lalu ku yang begitu menyakitkan, sesorang berlari menghampiriku. Dari kejauhan aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia. Tapi saat semakin mendekat,

"Kurokocchi~" ah ternyata itu Kise-kun.

"Kise-kun, sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanyaku sambil melihatinya yang masih mengatur nafas.

"Aku sedang ada pemotretan di dekat sini. Aku ingin membeli minum ssu. Kurokocchi sendiri sedang apa di sini?" Ia balik bertanya. Ya memang janggal sih, tiba-tiba aku berkeliaran di tengah kota sendirian. Itu bukanlah hobiku.

"Aku habis mencari kerja part time. Dan aku mendapatkan pekerjaan yang sangat menyenangkan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" Seketika Kise-kun semangat ingin mengetahuinya. Ah ia memang selalu begitu.

"Aku akan bermain piano di restoran sana." Aku menunjuk restoran yang memang tak begitu jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

"Restoran?" Kise-kun mengikuti arah telunjukku. "Ah! Aku tahu restoran itu. Itu restoran Eropa ssu! Terkadang manajer ku suka mengajakku makan di sana di waktu-waktu tertentu." Ia semakin senang saja.

"Begitukah? Berarti jika waktunya tepat kita bisa bertemu di sana ya." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Un! Ah Kurokocchi, kebetulan kita bertemu di sini, bagaimana kalau kita minum-minum dulu ssu. Aku juga kangen denganmu." Ucapnya sedikit malu-malu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, darah mengalir ke wajahku, memberikan efek merona pada wajahku. "Baiklah, akan aku temani."

"Ayo ssu~" Kise-kun langsung menggandeng tanganku dan membawaku ke café terdekat.

Di café, kami memilih tempat strategis yaitu dipojokan. Ini semua demi Kise-kun tidak terlihat oleh publik. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika para perempuan menyerbu Kise-kun di tempat seperti ini.

"Kurokocchi ingin pesan apa ssu? Pasti vanilla milkshake." Ucapnya seakan ia tahu segalanya tentang aku.

"Kau selalu tahu itu, Kise-kun. Dan kau pasti ingin signature chocolate." Ucapku juga tahu segalanya tentang Kise-kun.

"Tentu kau selalu mengingatnya." Kise-kun tersenyum manis, meskipun ia sedang mengenakan kacamata hitam yang kemungkinan kemanisannya tak akan terlalu nampak.

Kise-kun segera memanggil pelayan dan memesan pesanan kami berdua.

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit untuk membuat dua pesanan kami. Sungguh hebat.

Kami hanya minum-minum sambil mengobrol ceria layaknya orang pacaran.

Aku sangat senang dengan Kise-kun yang seperti ini. Ia masih mau meluangkan waktunya untukku, meskipun ia dalam jadwal padat.

Setelah puas mengobrol dan menghabiskan waktu 'bersama' kami memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Aku pulang ke rumah dan Kise-kun kembali melakukan pemotretan. Aku berniat ingin menjemputnya setelah ia selesai, namun ia menolak karena takut merepotkan padahal aku tidak kerepotan sama sekali.

Aku mulai berpisah dengan Kise-kun. Dan Kise-kun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium keningku. Dan aku kembali berjalan menuju rumah dengan wajah merona.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berat namun indah ini, sudah hampir sepuluh bulan ku lalui bersama Kise-kun.

Setiap hari, Kise-kun selalu sibuk dengan kerja part time dan latihan basketnya yang begitu ketat. Sedangkan aku setiap malam sibuk dengan kerja part time ku.

Kise-kun juga pernah bilang, karena latihan basket yang begitu ketat ia mengurangi jadwal modelingnya. Singkatnya ia lebih memilih kegiatan klub untuk saat ini.

Tak terasa sebentar lagi Kise-kun akan berulang tahun yang ke 14. Aku tidak sabar ingin memberinya kejutan. Aku berencana ingin membuatkannya kue ulang tahun, tapi sepertinya aku tidak punya waktu untuk itu.

Saat aku sedang berfantasi, "Kurokocchi~" Kise-kun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. Aku pun langsung tersadar.

"Eh? Kise-kun, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau melamun serius sekali ssu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Padahal baru hari ini lagi kita bisa pulang bersama setelah hampir seminggu kita tidak pulang bersama." Ucapnya agak kecewa.

"Ah, tidak apa. Kau lupa ya besok hari apa?"

"Besok? Hari jumat ssu. Memangnya ada apa dengan hari jumat?"

Aku kembali berpikir dan aku baru ingat besok aku ingin memberikan kejutan selamat ulang tahun untuk Kise-kun. "Ya memang besok hari jumat. Kau tahu? Ada tugas sejarah yang harus dikumpulkan." Ucapku asal saja. Padahal besok tak ada pelajaran sejarah.

"Oh ya? Aku belum mengerjakannya ssu! Apa tugasnya sulit?" Dan ia sangat percaya dengan perkataanku.

"Coba kau lihat saja sesampainya di rumah." Ucapku datar.

"Baiklah, sampai rumah akan segera aku kerjakan." Aku langsung menahan tawa.

Kise-kun menyadarinya, ia melihatiku yang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa. "Ada apa, Kurokocchi?"

Aku langsung bersikap seperti biasa kembali. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Cepat pulang dan cepat kerjakan tugasmu." Aku langsung berbelok saat ditikungan. Sepertinya Kise-kun juga bingung kenapa tiba-tiba aku berbelok. Namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

Aku segera berjalan secepat mungkin menuju restoran di mana aku bekerja part time.

Sanpai di sana, kebetulan nenek si empu restoran sedang ada di sana. Aku berniat meminta tolong untuk menyuruh salah satu chef membuatkan kue ulang tahun berukuran sedang untuk Kise-kun. Dan untungnya nenek menyetujuinya. Aku senang sekali. Aku berniat untuk memberikan Kise-kun kejutan saat ia latihan esok pagi.

Kise-kun pasti akan senang sekali.

.

.

.

Esok pagi,

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Kise-kun~" ucapku di depan pintu yang dibuka oleh Kise-kun.

"Ku-Kurokocchi! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tentu saja ia terkejut. Aku sudah berada di gym first string club basket Teiko jam setengah enam pagi. Untungnya hanya ada aku dan Kise-kun.

"Aku ingin memberi mu kejutan."

"Hah? Tapi seharusnya aku latihan pagi ini. Kenapa gym sepi sekali ssu!" Ucapnya kaget sambil celingak celinguk melihat gym yang begitu sepi.

"Aomine-kun bilang hari ini tak ada latihan pagi. Jadi aku gunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuatkan kejutan untukmu."

Kise-kun tersenyum lembut ke arahku. "Arigatou, Kurokocchi~"

"Kau belum meniup lilinnya." Ucapku datar sambil melihati lilin kue yang masih menyala.

"Oh iya! Baiklah… harapanku, aku ingin selalu bersama Kurokocchi selamanya." Lalu ia meniup lilinnya.

"Ayo kita makan kuenya." Ucapku tiba-tiba dan si empu manic topaz pun melebarkan matanya.

"Ya ampun Kurokocchi, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk makan cake. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan ssu."

"Kalau begitu kita, kita bisa memakannya saat istirahay." Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou ya, Kurokocchi~ maaf jika merepotkanmu. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kau mengenal Aominecchi?"

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Dia teman sekelasku saat kelas satu. Dab siapa yang tidak mengenal dia? Wajahnya pernah muncul di Koran."

"Ah benar juga ssu. Dia juga 'hampir' terkenal sepertiku ssu~" Kise-kun berlagak keren ala model.

"Aku akan selalu ingat bahwa kau yang paling terkenal, Kise-kun." Ucapku datar.

"Tentu saja ssu~"

Aku mengemas kembali kue yang akan aku berikan kepada Kise-kun. "Oh ya Kurokocchi, hadiah ulang tahunnya masih kurang ssu…" Tiba-tiba ia berucap.

"Apa yang kurang?"

Aku melihatnya memberi tanda untuk aku mendekat. Aku mendekatinya. Ia langsung merendahkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan tinggi tubuhku, lalu mencium bibirku dengan sangat lembut. Sekali lagi ia berkata,

"Arigatou, Kurokocchi…" Dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Lagi-lagi efek merona menyelubungi wajahku. "Kise-kun… kalau ada yang melihatnya bagaimana?" Ucapku malu-malu.

"Baiklah ssu~" Lalu Kise-kun menarik hidungku gemas.

"Ittai…"

.

.

.

Pada jam istirahat makan siang, seperti yang aku bilang, aku dan Kise-kun pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah untuk menyantap kue ulang tahunnya.

Dalam perjalanan kami menuju halaman, seseorang bersurai scarket dengan manic ruby datang kepada Kise-kun. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam benak.

"Akashicchi~ ada apa ssu?" Tanya Kise-kun begitu girang.

"Otanjoubi omedetou." Ucap orang itu dengan wajah yang lebih datar lagi, namun aura mengintimidasinya begitu kuat.

"Eh? Terima kasih ssu!" Kise-kun pun semakin senang mendapat ucapan dari orang ini. Siapa orang ini? Postur tubuhnya tak beda jauh denganku.

"Nanti sore jangan lupa latihan. Jika tidak, lihat saja akibatnya." Lalu si scarlet itu pergi begitu saja. Astaga demikian siapa orang itu?

Kise-kun tampak melambaikan tangan kepada si scarlet tanpa peduli bahwa dirinya sama sekali tidak dihiraukan.

"Kise-kun, siapa dia? Temanmu?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba cukup mengejutkan Kise-kun.

"Kau tidak kenal dia?" Tanya Kise-kun heran karena aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Tidak." Ucapku sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Ya ampun, Kurokocchi! Dia itu kapten tim basket Teiko ssu! Hampir semua orang mengenalnya dan kau tidak mengenalnya?!" Ucapnya begitu tidak percaya bahwa aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Berarti... dia lebih tenar darimu kah?" Tanyaku polos.

"Ah tentu saja tetap lebih terkenal aku ssu~" jawabnya begitu percaya diri.

Aku hanya menghela nafas dan kembali melangkah menuju halaman belakang.

Sampai di sana tanpa basa-basi kami langsung memakan bekal masing-masing. Dan tak lupa kami memakan kue yang sudah aku bawakan. Sambil tertawa karena Kise-kun menceritakan berbagai hal yang tak terduga di club basketnya.

Hingga bel tanda masuk memanggil. Kami segera membereskan tempat bekal dan berbagai barang yang berserakan. Lalu bergegas menuju kelas.

.

.

.

Suatu malam yang tenang, kebetulan malam ini malam minggu. Aku sedang bekerja di restoran. Sebentar lagi waktu tampilku akan dimulai.

Tepat pukul tujuh malam, waktu tampilku mulai. Aku memainkan beberapa lagu dengan piano. Beberapa di antaranya adalah lagu ciptaan ku sendiri.

Setelah permainan pianoku selesai, ada beberapa orang yang memberikan tepuk tangan untuk ku. Nenek si empu restoran pun sangat memuji permainan piano ku. Aku bersyukur jika nenek sangat menyukainya.

Aku berniat ingin mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian biasa, melihat sekarang aku mengenakan tuxedo hitam. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namaku dari kejauhan. Aku langsung mengalihkan perhatian ku ke sumber suara. Aku melihat Kise-kun sedang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku pun langsung menghampiri meja yang sedang ia tempati. Sepertinya ia sedang bersama manajernya.

"Kise-kun, sedang makan malam?" Tanyaku pada Kise-kun.

"Um tentu saja ssu. Duduklah kau boleh makan malam di sini juga. Aku yang bayar." Ucap Kise-kun sambil menepuk bantalan kursi kosong yang ada di dekatnya.

"Tidak usah repot-repot, Kise-kun. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan makan malam." Tentu aku menolak.

"Tidak apa ssu~ ayolah." Kise-kun menarik tanganku. Dengan satu tarikan aku duduk di kursi dekatnya.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun. Kau bersama manajermu?"

"Tadinya sih iya. Tapi aku mengusirnya."

"Eh? Kenapa?" Aku sedikit terkejut.

"Habis.. aku ingin berduaan dengan Kurokocchi.."

Perlahan tapi pasti wajahku akan merona lagi.

"Haha~" ia tertawa. "Maaf ya tadi siang aku tidak bisa keluar denganmu. Jadwal semakin padat di hari libur ssu.."

"Iya. Aku mengerti. Tidak apa kok."

"Kurokocchi, mau pesan apa?"

"Aku ingin apa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak pernah makan di restoran Eropa sebelumnya."

"Hmm.. kalau begitu akan aku pesankan menu favoritku saja ssu." Lalu Kise-kun langsung memanggil pelayan untuk menulis pesanannya.

Aku baru tahu, kalau memesan makanan di restora Eropa begitu lama. Tapi setelah makanannya datang, satu piring hanya terisi setengahnya saja. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dan Kise-kun menjawab, ini baru makanan pembukanya saja. Aku hanya mengatakan 'O' dan mulai menyantapnya. Rasanya enak sekali. Sayangnya hanya sedikit. Dan kami terus melanjutkan ritual makan malam kami dari makanan pembuka hingga penutup. Dan ini cukup mengenyangkan. Aku jadi mengerti kenapa porsi di setiap makanan kecil sekali.

Setelah makan, Kise-kun mengajakku untuk menginap di rumahnya. Dan kami melaluinya dengan hal-hal indah.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa minggu ini, aku dan Kise-kun jarang sekali pulang bersama.

Kise-kun sudah berhasil masuk tim reguler club basket SMP Teiko. Pelatihannya pun semakin ketat saja. Aku jadi semakin tidak punya waktu berdua dengan Kise-kun.

Waktuku memang tak terlalu padat seperti Kise-kun, tapi setiap aku ingin mengajak Kise-kun pergi, ia selalu tidak bisa. Alasannya bisa latihan basket ataupun kegiatan modeling.

Aku sangat kasihan dengan Kise-kun. Aku takut ia jatuh sakit. Yang namanya kekuatan manusia pasti ada batasnya. Tidak mungkin ia bisa beraktivitas setiap saat.

Berjalan sambil memikirkan sesuatu, tak terasa aku sudah sampai di halaman belakang untuk makan siang bersama Kise-kun.

"Kurokocchi, kenapa kau melamun ssu?" Tanya Kise-kun sangat mengejutkan ku.

"Ah, maaf Kise-kun. Aku sedang tidak fokus." Ucapku memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Jangan-jangan jadwal kerja part time mu mulai padat ya? Kau terlihat kelelahan." Kise-kun mengkhawatirkanku?

"Ah, tidak kok. Sama sekali tidak ada perubahan jadwal. Wajahku memang selalu begini, bukan?"

Di detik berikutnya, kami mulai membuka bekal masing-masing dan menyantapnya. Entah kenapa, hari ini aku begitu tidak fokus dalam melakukan berbagai hal.

Saat makan ada saja sesuatu yang aku pikirkan. Aku selalu ingin bertanya, kapan aku bisa berdua dengan Kise-kun? Apa Kise-kun baik-baik saja? Dan ada satu hal yang lebih penting lagi. Dua minggu lagi satu tahun hari jadi ku dengan Kise-kun. Aku sangat berharap Kise-kun akan meluangkan waktunya untuk merayakan hari spesial itu.

"Ano, Kise-kun. Sebentar lagi kan satu tahun hari jadi kita." Ucapku tiba-tiba dan cukup membuat Kise-kun hampir tersedak.

"Benarkah? Wah aku tidak menyangka kita sudah hampir setahun bersama!" Ucapnya begitu girang.

"Aku ingin merayakannya dengan Kise-kun. Apa kau ada waktu?"

"Jika urusannya soal itu, akan aku luangkan waktuku ssu! Tenang saja!" Kise-kun tersenyum lebar.

"Arigatou, Kise-kun." Akupun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Seminggu berikutnya, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan Kise-kun. Padahal, di hari-hari sebelumnya Kise-kun masih selalu makan siang denganku. Tapi sekarang, ia selalu bilang aku ada urusan ini dan itu.

Aku tak ingin curiga, aku masih mempercayainya. Namun sikapnya inilah yang membuatku merasa dihindari. Ada apa denganku? Apa aku berubah? Apa aku sudah mulai membosankan.

Hingga akhirnya hari itu datang. Hari di mana duniaku semakin menggelap.

Aku sudah tak kuat dengan sikap Kise-kun yang semakin lama semakin mencurigakan. Hingga suatu hari aku ingin menungguinya sampai ia selesai latihan basket. Tapi yang aku dapatkan,

"Maaf, Kurokocchi. Pertandingan semi final sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa membuang-buang waktu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku ini anggota tim reguler? Aku mohon pengertiannya darimu." Ucap Kise-kun dengan nada begitu menyesal.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Mungkin kita bisa bersama lagi setelah pertandingannya selesai." Aku berusaha untuk tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya-" Kise-kun berucap, namun ragu melanjutkan.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Sebenarnya... kita sudah tidak bersama lagi. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan basket ini. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku sangat minta maaf, Kurokocchi. Hubungan kita, sampai sini saja."

Aku terdiam seribu bahasa. Lidahku kelu. Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika. Kise-kun pun juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Kesunyian mengelilingi kami hampir lima menit.

"Kuro-"

"Iie. Tidak apa. Aku sangat mengerti. Semoga kau sukses, Kise-kun. Aku menyayangimu."

Aku segera membalikkan badan dan pergi sejauh mungkin dari Kise-kun. Aku bukanlah satu-satunya miliknya semata. Aku hanya orang biasa yang pernah dekat dengannya. Dan dia bukanlah orang yang aku miliki.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu, aku hampir tak pernah bicara dengan Kise-kun lagi. Yang semula aku duduk di sampingnya saat di kelas, aku pindah ke bangku paling belakang. Aku kembali menyendiri.

Belum selesai urusan ku dengan perasaanku, kejadian yang tak berkenan pun kembali terjadi di depan mataku.

Saat aku ingin menyantap bekal di halaman belakang, aku melihat Kise-kun sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki bersurai scarlet dengan manik ruby. Ah aku kenal orang itu. Siapa Kise-kun memanggilnya? Akashicchi? Itu namanya kalau tidak salah.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Jadi maksud Kise-kun tidak bisa bersamaku lagi adalah 'aku ingin bersama orang lain'.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>Bertemu lagi dengan saya!<p>

ini karya ketiga saya di fandom kurobas

ya berharap aja fic yang ini lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya pernah rilis

Welcome untuk first reader! mohon reviewnya ya

Arigatou gozaimasu!

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya (itu juga kalo responnya bagus, engga deng)

Ja~


	2. Chapter 1

**Normal's POV**

Tahun ketiga, SMP Teiko.

"Hei, kau tahu tidak murid bernama Kuroko Tetsuya?"

"Kuroko... si pianis itu kan?"

"Iya, aku dengar dia akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"Yang benar? Memangnya kenapa? Padahal dia sangat berbakat sekali lho."

"Entahlah. Menurut teman sekelasnya, ia suka bolos mata pelajaran. Waktu di sekolah selalu ia habiskan di ruang club musik, bermain piano."

"Wah begitu ya? Sayang sekali ya."

Begitulah obrolan sehari-hari murid Teiko belakangan ini. Setiap satu meter seorang Kise Ryota berjalan, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus mendengar obrolan manusia tak tahu diri ini. Telinganya agak panas mendengarkan obrolan atau lebih tepatnya rumor yang belum diketahui kepastiannya. Mengingat bahwa pelaku utama rumor tersebut adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, mantan kekasihnya.

Ia sempat berpikir, sepertinya musim panas dalam hidup sang mantan tak pernah indah belakangan ini. Kadang ia juga bertanya kenapa Kuroko bisa naik daun begini karena rumor. Semenjak masih bersamanya, ia tidak pernah mendengar orang lain atau temannya menyinggung Kuroko adalah seorang pianis, atau Kuroko itu sangat berbakat. Mengapa setelah hubungan mereka kandas, Kuroko mendadak dikenal banyak orang namun beserta dengan rumor yang tak berkenan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan kebiasaan manusia di bumi ini. Apa artinya ia masih memiliki perasaan terpendam kepadanya? Ah entahlah. Kise tak tahu jawabannya.

Perjalanannya menuju gym first string club basket Teiko terasa lebih cepat, mengingat tadi ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak perlu ia pikirkan lagi.

Kise agak heran, biasanya decitan sepatu orang banyak terdengar sangat ramai. Tapi sekarang ia tak mendengar itu. Ia hanya mendengar sekitar dua pasang sepatu yang berdecit beradu dengan lantai kayu gym. Rasa penasaran yang menggelitik membawanya mengintip ke dalam gym yang tumben-tumbennya sepi itu. Di dalam ia hanya melihat dua orang yang sepertinya sedang bermain one on one. Kise juga sepertinya sangat mengenal dua orang itu. Si surai ungu bertubuh raksasa dan si surai merah bertubuh mungil. Tidak salah lagi, si raksasa itu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi, dan si kecil itu adalah Akashi Seijuroo. Perasaan Kise berkata, masalah serius sedang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Sesuai janji, Murasakibara. Jika aku menang kau harus selalu latihan dan menuruti apa kataku. Tapi jika kau yang menang kau boleh melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu."

Titah itu pun hanya dibalas dengusan malas sekaligus meremehkan dari si lawan bicara. Melihat si lawan bicara bertubuh tinggi dan yang bicara bertubuh mungil.

Sepertinya kalian pun akan tahu siapa yang akan jadi pemenangnya. Tentu saja Murasakibara. Semua orang pasti akan mengira seperti itu... pada awalnya. Tapi takdir berkata lain.

Sudah hampir 30 menit one on one itu berlangsung. Dan poin yang dicetak Murasakibara lebih unggul. Akashi pun tak ingin kalah apalagi menyerah. Hal semacam itu tak ada dalam otak jeniusnya.

Akashi sudah bermain dengan seluruh tenaga yang ia miliki tapi, ia kesal kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia percaya bahwa dirinya lebih pintar dari Murasakibara, kenapa hanya karna fisiknya yang tak mampu menandingi Murasakibara menjadi pemicu kekalahannya. Ia tidak terima. Ia tidak mungkin kalah dalam basket. Semenjak dirinya lahir, dirinya lah yang terbaik, dan dirinya lah yang paling benar.

Seluruh keegoan, berkumpul menjadi satu, membangunkan seseorang yang terlelap jauh di alam bawah sadarnya. Ia terbangun muncul ke alam sadarnya, mengandalikan sebagian kesadarannya. Dalam hitungan detik, mata kiri Akashi berubah menjadi warna emas menyala. Si Emperor telah bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Hanya dalam sekejap, Akashi mampu memutarbalikkan keadaan. Ia berada di atas angin sekarang. Murasakibara akui, Akashi yang 'ini' cukup membuatnya kewalahan. Hingga one on one berakhir dengan kemenangan Akashi.

"Dengan ini kemenangan akan selalu menyertaiku, Atsushi." Bangga Akashi dengan seringaian yang lebar.

.

.

.

"Akashicchi! Kau benar-benar Akashicchi?!" Suara itu begitu menggema seakan terulang-ulang di telinga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan suaranya Kise Ryota.

"Ryota, bisakah kau kecilkan volume suaramu itu? Terlalu berisik." Ucap Akashi dengan dinginnya, dan dengan cueknya berganti pakaian di depan Kise.

Senyum pun tak tampak lagi di wajahnya. Yang ada hanya kekecewaan. Tergambar sangat jelas di wajah tampan Kise. "Ada apa denganmu Akashicchi...?" Suara itu jelas sekali menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Si pemilik nama Akashi itupun hanya diam. Toh si pirang bodoh ini tidak akan mengerti jika menceritakan rangka kejadian mengapa sebelah matanya sekaligus kepribadiannya bisa berubah.

"Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu tahu. Cepat ganti bajumu lalu kita pulang." Akashi pun yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian, langsung keluar dari ruang ganti dan meninggalkan Kise seorang diri.

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Akashi berdiam diri di depan gym hanya untuk menunggui si pirang yang sedang ganti baju. Bagaimana ekspresinya? Oh jangan ditanya ia sudah mendengus kesal daritadi.

Akhirnya perhatiannya teralihkan juga dan menjadi pelampiasan kebosanannya. Ia melihat seseorang yang terlihat familiar. Siapa ya namanya? Akashi agak lupa karena ia juga tidak pernah dekat dengannya.

Seorang pemuda bersurai biru langit dengan iris senada, berjalan melewati gedung gym first string. Apa yang ingin dia lakukan?

"Kau." Ucap Akashi tiba-tiba, karena suasana yang begitu sepi, suara Akashi terdengar lebih keras.

Si blue sky itu pun melihat ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari sumber suara. Setelah mendapati figur si surai scarlet, "ada apa ya?" Tanyanya enteng. Sepertinya bocah ini tidak sadar sedang berhadapan dengan siapa.

Akashi pun berjalan mendekatinya. Ingin bicara face to face. "Namamu, Kuroko, benar?"

Kuroko mengkerutkan dahinya. Ia seperti tidak asing dengan orang ini. 'Siapa Kise-kun memanggilnya? Akashicchi?' Ada apa orang ini dengan dirinya? "Kau, Akashi-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Kau mengingat namaku? Sengaja mengingatnya, eh?" Tanyanya lebih seperti preman.

Kuroko sangat merasakan aura kelam Akashi. Seingatnya ia tak punya masalah dengannya. "Maaf? Semua orang mengenalmu bukan?"  
>"Tapi kalau kau berbeda. Kau mengetahui diriku dari seseorang, kan?"<p>

"Apa kau sangat mempersalahkan hal itu?" Astaga si blue sky ini benar-benar tidak sayang pada nyawanya sendiri.

"Ya, aku sangat terganggu dengan hal itu. Karena-"

"Akashicchi! Maaf membuatmu menunggu ssu."

Sontak Akashi langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Ia melihat si pirang berlari ke arahnya. Saat ia berniat menengok pemuda yang sedang ia ajak bicara, pemuda itu sudah tak ada di tempatnya. 'Kemana bocah itu?'

"Maaf, Akashicchi. Kau sedang berbicara dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak berbicara dengan siapa-siapa. Kau lama sekali, Ryota." Akashi langsung berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Kise.

"Tunggu, Akashicchi!" Kise dengan setia membuntuti dari belakang.

.

.

.

'Pertemuan apa barusan? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran manusia yang satu itu.' Pikiran Kuroko bermain-main dalam perjalanannya menuju suatu tempat. Ia tak habis pikir bahwa si scarlet itu tahu kalau Kuroko membencinya setengah mati. Bagaimana tidak? Dia sudah merebut Kise nya tanpa izin. Padahal Kuroko duluan lah yang mendapatkan Kise. Kenapa si scarlet itu menyerobot seenak dengkulnya. Seakan dengkulnya lah yang paling benar.

Dan yang lebih tak masuk akal lagi, Kise sangat mudah terjerumus ke dalam lubang setan si scarlet itu. Entah Kuroko harus membicarakan ini dengan siapa. Yang jelas ia tak punya tempat berteduh saat ini. Teman saja tak punya, apalagi teman curhat. Jangan berkhayal yang aneh-aneh.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kuroko sampai di sebuah rumah sakit. Sedang apa dia di sana? Berobat kah? Atau...? Tentu saja menjenguk orang sakit. Kau ingat saudara tirinya yang tervonis leukimia? Sekarang ia sekarat, dirawat di rumah sakit. Pergerakan tubuhnya begitu terbatas, seakan ia kembali menjadi bayi yang baru lahir. Bahkan ia sudah tidak fasih berbicara, persis sekali seperti balita yang baru bisa bicara. Kuroko tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menyumbangkan penghasilan kerja part time nya untuk saudaranya tercinta.

Kuroko hanya bisa melihatinya nanar, ia tak pernah dirawat di rumah sakit sebelumnya. Namun, kalau melihat orang lain berbaring seperti ini di rumah sakit, hatinya begitu tergerak untuk memberi semangat kepada si pasien agar tidak cepat menyerah melawan penyakit yang sungguh menyiksa tubuh.

"Ku... roko..." ucapnya terbata, sekaligus dengan ucapan yang kurang fasih.

Kuroko yang sedaritadi berdiri di samping ranjang di mana saudara tirinya berbaring, ia cukup terkejut mendengar panggilan itu, yang tadinya ia berdiri agak jauh dari ranjang, ia segera mendekat. Berusaha mendengar dengan jelas ucapannya.

"Ada apa, ogiwara-kun?" Tanya dengan suara gemulai.

"Aku... butuh air..." Ogiwara pun mencoba menggapai gelas yang berada di meja yang ada di samping ranjang.

Kuroko pun tak hanya diam dan langsung mengambilkan gelas yang dimaksud. Ia juga memberikan sedotan di gelas itu, agar memudahkan Ogiwara untuk minum.

Ogiwara sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk menyedot air yang sudah didekatkan oleh Kuroko ke mulutnya. Astaga, hati Kuroko sangat tersayat melihat saudaranya yang nyaris tak berdaya ini.

"Ibu kemana?" Tanya Kuroko, melihat saat ia datang ia tak menemukan seorang pun yang menjaga Ogiwara.

"Aku tidak tahu..."

Hening sempat menyelubungi kamar putih ini. Mereka berdua agak canggung. Setelah empat tahun lamanya mereka sudah tak pernah bicara. Dan sekarang mereka dihadapkan oleh masalah yang membuat mereka harus saling berinteraksi lagi.

"Kuroko... maafkan segala perbuatan yang telah ibu dan aku lakukan. Kami sangat menyesal." Ucap Ogiwara dengan perkataan yang kurang jelas tentunya.

Kuroko hanya tersenyum pahit menahan tangis. Ia tidak mungkin memarahinya kan? Meskipun hatinya berkata demikian. "Tidak apa, Ogiwara-kun. Aku sudah memaafkan kalian." Kuroko tertunduk.

Ogiwara mencoba tersenyum mendengar perkataan lembut Kuroko. "Ne.. Kuroko, apa aku bisa sembuh setelah seperti ini?"

Kuroko lagsung menatap mata Ogiwara lekat-lekat. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ogiwara-kun? Kau pasti sebuh." 'Meskipun aku tidak tahu'

Senyum senang Ogiwara berubah menjadi senyum sedih. "Begitu ya? Tapi aku sudah sangat lelah. Aku ingin istirahat, Kuroko..."

Perlahan titik kristal jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah, Ogiwara-kun. Aku dan ibu akan selalu bersamamu."

"Benarkah, Kuroko?" Ogiwara kembali tersenyum. "Aku senang kau masih memedulikan ku. Padahal aku tak pernah peduli denganmu."

Perasaan Kuroko saat ini sedang berperang satu sama lain dalam hatinya. Perasaan sedih dan kesal sedang berebut tempat untuk mendominasi hati Kuroko. Ia tak bisa membalas perkataan Ogiwara yang seperti ini. Perkataan dimana Ogiwara mengaku bahwa ia tak pernah peduli pada Kuroko sedikit pun.

"Kalau begitu... temani aku ya, Kuroko? Aku ingin tidur. Aku sangat lelah." Perlahan Ogiwara memejamkan matanya.

"Oyasumi, Ogiwara-kun." Kuroko mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang Ogiwara.

Tiba-tiba, bunyi aneh yang panjang mengganggu telinganya. Ia melihat alat pendeteksi jantung Ogiwara, di sana tergambar garis lurus dan tak membuat grafik. Apa maksudnya ini?

Kuroko langsung berlari keluar untuk mencari dokter dan suster yang mungkin saja berjaga. Dan untungnya ia langsung bertemu dengan dokter yang menangani Ogiwara. Secepat kilat mereka langsung menuju kamar inap Ogiwara. Sang dokter pun langsung memakai stetoskopnya untuk mencari detak jantung Ogiwara.

Namun kenyataannya, Ogiwara memejamkan matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Kebetulan ibu mereka yang baru saja tiba, langsung roboh seketika di ambang pintu kamar inap. Untung dengan sigap Kuroko langsung menahan beban sang ibu. Mereka menangis sesegukan, belum dapat menerima kenyataan tragis ini.

.

.

.

2 minggu berikutnya.

Kise menguap lebar, masih berbaring tenang di tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam masih pukul empat pagi. Omong-omong otaknya agak macet untuk apa alarm jam nya berbunyi pagi buta begini. Dan setelah melihati tas olahraganya yang sudah sangat rapi selama hampir sepuluh menit, sontak Kise langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya dan buru-buru pergi ke kamar mandi sambil berteriak,

"Aku tidak boleh telat ssu!"

Yah, terjadi sedikit keributan di kamar mandi. Lalu perlahan keributan melaju ke arah dapur. Ya itu semua berkat perbuatan semeraut Kise di pagi buta begini.

Ia baru ingat, kemarin Akashi mengajaknya latihan pagi hari ini, berdua saja. Sekalian menikmati pemandangan Teiko yang damai nan sepi. Mengingat sebentar lagi mereka akan melepas seragam Teiko dan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Setelah sarapan dengan buru-burunya, memakai sepatu secepat kilat, lalu berlari sekencang mungkin dari apartmen menuju sekolahnya. Sumpah baru kali ini rasanya awal hari Kise begitu ramai, ramai karena ulahnya sendiri. Siapa yang menyuruhnya bangun kurang tepat waktu? Salahkan dirinya karena lupa mengerjakan tugas dari jauh hari dan terpaksa ia kerjakan kemarin, sehabis latihan basket hingga larut malam.

Di perjalanannya menuju sekolah, Kise melihat seorang pengantar koran yang biasanya juga mengantar koran ke gedung apartmennya. Kise biasa menyapa pengantar koran tersebut, dan biasanya si pengantar koran membalasnya dengan ramah. Tapi kali ini, Kise tidak kenal dengan si pengantar koran itu. Sempat bertanya-tanya kemana pengantar koran yang biasanya. Tapi untuk sekarang ketepatan waktunya sedang diuji, jadi tak ada waktu untuk menanyakan hal itu!

.

.

.

Gym first string, basketball club, Teiko. Pukul 05.10 pagi.

Akashi menatap tajam calon korban amukannya yang berdiri di di depannya sambil mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya. Lalu Akashi hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Ayolah, Akashicchi. Aku hanya telat 10 menit. Tidak apa, kan?" Suara Kise terdengar begitu memohon.

"10 menit itu berharga, Ryota. Untuk kali ini kau masih selamat, untuk yang berikutnya, jangan harap kau pulang dengan selamat."

Kise hampir tersedak air liurnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sedang berhadapan dengan siapa sih? Yakuza atau kapten tim basket Teiko? Orang ini benar-benar tidak terduga. Kise sendiri juga bingung bagaimana bisa ia tertarik dengan orang macam ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di situ, Ryota? Cepat ganti bajumu dan jangan buat aku menunggu lagi." Di akhiri dengan dengusan kesal dari mulut Akashi.

Akhirnya Kise marathon lagi menuju ruang loker untuk ganti baju. Lalu marathon kembali ke gym untuk segera melaksanakan latihan 'private' ini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Terpisah dari pasangan tercinta, membuat Kise agak repot menghampiri Akashi untuk makan siang bersama. Kise langsung saja menggoes langkahnya menuju atap sekolah, tempat makan siang paling damai. Begitu kata Akashi.

Kise menyempatkan diri melewati koridor yang pemandangannya langsung menuju halaman belakang. Niat isengnya muncul, ia ingin curi-curi pandang si sky blue yang suka makan siang di sana. Tapi, si sky blue itu tak ada di sana. Yang ada hanya pasangan lain. Oke pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mulai berputar-putar di kepalanya. Kemana si sky blue gerangan? Kise langsung tersadar bahwa ia juga tak boleh terlambat makan siang bersama Akashi. Ya ampun, menjalin kasih dengan si scarlet ini tak beda jauh dengan wajib militer. Harus disiplin.

Di atap.

"Akashicchi, aku membawakan bekal untukmu ssu~" ucap Kise tiba-tiba. Menghentikan posisi Akashi yang sudah siap menyantap rotinya dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa kau bilang?" Kenapa otak Akashi bekerja lambat?

"Aku membawakan bekal untukmu ssu~ aku sangat prihatin melihatmu makan roti setiap hari. Nanti kau tidak tinggi-tinggi ssu…" ucap Kise 'agak' meremehkan.

Perempatan pun muncul di dahi Akashi. "Memangnya kau pikir pertumbuhanku hanya sampai di sini saja?" Oke Akashi mulai kesal.

"Ya… tidak gitu juga sih. Kau mau memakan bekal ini?" Nada penuh harap dalam ucapan Kise.

"Baiklah." Akashi menjawabnya singkat dan langsung menyambar bekal yang ada di tangan Kise.

Akashi memakannya dengan lahap atau kesal karena ukuran fisiknya yang diungkit-ungkit? Ah entahlah. Kise hanya tersenyum melihat pasangannya itu mau memakan bekalnya.

Saking nikmatnya memandangi pemandangan 'lucu' di depannya, pikirannya menjadi terbelah lagi. Pertanyaan yang sempat hilang beberapa menit yang lalu kembali lagi. Kenapa Kuroko tak ada di halaman belakang saat jam makan siang? Biasanya ia selalu menyantap bekalnya di sana, meskipun tanpa Kise. Di dalam hatinya yang terdalam, tergelitik rasa ingin tahu di mana si sky blue itu.

"Ryota, apa yang kau lamunkan? Aku sudah menghabiskan bekalmu, tapi kau belum menyentuh makananmu dari tadi." Ucapan Akashi menyadarkannya.

Kise langsung mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "A-ah, maaf Akashicchi. Aku hanya… memikirkan jadwal modelingku yang mulai padat lagi ssu." Kise tersenyum canggung.

Bukan Akashi namanya kalau ia tak bisa membaca ekspresi Kise. Akashi tahu betul, bukan itulah yang dipikirkan Kise daritadi dan selama itu. Kise hampir melamun dari Akashi menyantap bekalnya sampai ia menghabiskannya. Fantastis. Itu pasti hal yang sangat penting yang dipikirkan oleh Kise.

"Jadi, waktu mu untuk ku berkurang, begitu?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba dan hampir membuat Kise tersedak makanannya.

"Aku hanya bilang jadwalnya menjadi padat ssu. Bukan waktu untuk mu berkurang." Jawab Kise seadanya.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang larut, langit sudah menggelap. Kise berjalan menuju apartmennya. Tentu saja ia dari sekolah. Dan tumben sekali ia tidak pulang bersama Akashi. Akashi bilang, ia ada acara makan malam bersama sang ayah tercintadan rekan kerja ayahnya. Oh ayolah, Akashi bilang ia ingin kabur bersama Kise. Tapi dengan bijak Kise berkata, 'kau tidak boleh seperti itu, Akashicchi.' Dan hanya dengan perkataan itu ditambah nada bicara yang lembut, bim salabim Akashi dapat diatur dan ia pulang seperti yang seharusnya.

Kise hanya menghela nafas panjan. Tadi adalah cuplikan yang sangat menggemaskan dari Akashi. Jika Akashi tidak psikopat, Kise ingin sekali mencubit pipinya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia jadi senyum-senyum sendiri membayangi itu.

Dalam perjalanannyan, ia melewati sebuah halte. Ada yang aneh dengan halte itu. Ada seseorang yang sedang duduk meringkuk di bangku halte tersebut. Seseorang tersebut menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie dari jaket abu-abunya. Orang itu menundukkan kepalanya, menghalangi Kise untuk melihat wajahnya. Entah mengapa orang ini sangat menarik perhatiannya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan orang ini.

"Maaf, apa yang-"

Sontak orang it langsung menatap Kise dengan wajah memelas. Dan Kise langsung menghentikan pertanyaannya saat itu juga. Kedua iris aqua itu menatap langsung iris topaz Kise. Kedua pasang iris itu saling membulat. Tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kurokocchi…"

.

.

.

The end.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya apdet juga!<p>

Punya tanggungan dua fic on going memang sulit ya. Tapi akan saya usahakan untuk membagi waktu dalam membuat kedua fic tersebut.

Author sangat berterima kasih masih ada yang mau baca fic ga laku ini wkwk.

Untuk sterusnya, ceritanya ga akan sepanjang prolog. Prolog memang sengaja dibuat panjang agar selesai di satu chapter. Berikutnya ga akan panjang-panjang kok. Jadi jangan bosan ya? Pleaseeee~

Arigatou untuk yang sudah baca, follow, fav dan review. Saya akan rajin apdet meskipun itu mustahil.

Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

Ja~


	3. Chapter 2

Entah pukul berapa saat ini. Yang jelas mentari belum tampak. Bulan masih setia menerangi bumi ini. Gundukan selimut di atas ranjang tampak menggeliat tak nyaman. Perlahan terlihatlah si kepala pirang. Kise Ryota tak dapat memejamkam matanya sejak empat jam yang lalu. Di liriknya jam yang bertengger di meja sebelah ranjang, waktu menunjukkan pukul satu pagi.

Ia memikirkan suatu kejadian janggal saat ia pulang sekolah tadi. Ia menemukan seseorang yang cukup berperan dalam hidupnya, dengan keadaan yang tidak wajar. Pakaiannya berantakan, wajahnya kotor, tak beda jauh dengan seorang gelandangan. Tapi ia masih bisa membedakan antara gelandangan dan manusia biasa, terutama seseorang yang pernah berperan dalam hidupnya.

(Flashback jam tujuh malam hari ini)

"Ku-Kurokocchi..."

Kise tampak tak bergeming di tempatnya. Menatap nanar sosok yang ada di depannya dengan mulut yang setengah menganga.

Pemuda bersurai biru langit di depannya, hanya membalas tatapan Kise dengan tatapan datar. Seakan ia tak peduli, atau bahkan tak mengetahui apa-apa dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kurokocchi, apa-"

"Maaf, apa aku mengganggu?" Pertanyaan yang keluar dengan tidak sopannya dan memotong pembicaraan Kise.

Kise merasa antara kesal karena omongannya dipotong dan kasihan. Mengapa kasihan? Bagaimana pun juga, pemuda yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya. Sekaligus... mantan kekasihnya.

"Kurokocchi, kembali lah ke rumahmu. Udara sudah mulai dingin. Kau bisa sakit." Ucap Kise memeringati.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kurokocchi ini, malah memperlihatkan ekspresi agak kecewanya, tapi ia masih menyunggingkan sedikit senyum.

"Terima kasih, karena masih memerhatikanku, Kise-kun." Lalu si biru langit itu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan pergi meninggalkan Kise yang masih membatu.

(End of flashback)

'Yang tadi itu... benar-benar Kurokocchi, kan?' Sudah hampir lima kali batinnya menanyakan hal itu. Namun tak ada yang sanggup menjawabnya.

Kise mengacak surainya, frustasi. Kenapa masalah selalu datang secara perlahan. Sebenarnya hal itu bukan masalah sih, tapi entah kenapa otaknya secara otomatis memutar kenangan Kise saat bersama dengan si biru langit itu. Apa artinya ia sedang kena karma? Ah itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

12.00, Teiko Junior High rooftop.

"Ryouta, aku yakin semalam di rumahmu tidak ada maling. Lantas ada apa dengan wajah pandamu?" Tanya Akashi tiba-tiba dan cukup membangunkan Kise akan kenyataan di depannya, well dia sedang ngantuk berat.

Untungnya ia masih bisa berpikir jernih dan tidak 'keceplosan' membicarakan kejadian kemarin. "Itu..." ia mengucek matanya sejenak, "aku hanya tidak bisa tidur semalam ssu.."

"Oh... 'hanya' itu?" Akashi kembali memakan bekalnya.

Kise hanya menatap Akashi penuh harap. Berharap di suapi sedikit makanan darinya. Omong-omong, tumben Akashi membawa bekal.

"Ano... Akashicchi, boleh... aku minta bekalmu sedikit..?" Sumpah Kise sangat lapar melihat Akashi menikmati bekalnya sendirian. Salahkan dirinya karena bangun siang dan tak sempat membuat bekal.

Tanpa membalas perkataan Kise, Akashi sudah menyendoki sesuap nasi dan mengarahkannya ke mulut Kise. Bodohnya Kise malah tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia terlalu shock. "Jadi kau mau apa tidak?" Tanya Akashi ketus.

Buru-buru Kise merespon dengan membuka mulutnya. Dan terjadilah adegan 'suap-suapan' sepanjang istirahat makan siang berlangsung.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat sore, waktunya para murid pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan menuju apartmen yang tumben-tumbennya terlihat sepi, Kise bermain-main dengan pikirannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Padahal kegiatan modelingnya pun tidak lagi padat, lantas apa yang ia pikirkan? Entahlah.

"Yo, Kise-'kun'.." suara orang yang tak begitu asing menyapa telinga si pirang. Sontak ia langsung mendongak dan mendapati pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan surai silver. Ah, ia sangat mengenal orang ini.

"Haizaki... sedang apa kau di sini?" Tanya Kise yang terdengar tidak bersahabat.

"Eh? Kise-'kun' galak sekali. Ini kan jalan umum, masa aku tidak boleh lewat sini?" Pemuda bernama Haizaki itu malah balik bertanya dengan intonasi yang menjengkelkan. Ditambah dengan nada bicaranya saat memanggil Kise dengan embel-embel 'kun', membuat Kise ingin meninju orang di depannya ini.

"Bukan masalah jalannya, tapi di depan wajahku. Aku sudah bilang padamu agar tidak menampakkan wajahmu di hadapanku, eh?" Oke, tumben-tumbennya Kise marah di luar pertandingan basket.

"Kau semakin menyebalkan saja ya? Sudah merebut tempat orang sembarangan, lalu memakiku seperti ini. Kau pikir kau siapa, eh?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah kau jangan muncul lagi di hadapanku."

"Tidak peduli ya? Bahkan kalau aku merebut pacarmu kau juga tidak peduli? Wah, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Kise." Haizaki tersenyum iblis.

"Apa-"

"Aku boleh merebut pacarmu asalkan aku tidak muncul di depanmu, kan? Baiklah, itu tidak sulit."

"Hei, jangan memotong pembicaraan orang!" Rasanya darah Kise naik ke ubun-ubun.

Di menit berikutnya Haizaki mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Kise dan membisikkan, "tadi pagi, aku melihatnya sedang mengantar koran. Dua hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya bermain piano di sebuah restoran Eropa. Rasanya aku ingin memakan dia sampai habis."

Kise membelalakkan matanya dan spontan menarik kerah baju Haizaki. "Jangan macam-macam kau kepadanya." Ucap Kise dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar tidak suka dengan apa yang dikatakan Haizaki.

"Macam-macam kepada siapa?" Suara lain pun menyapa telinga mereka berdua. Mereka langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Mereka mendapati pemuda agak pendek, bersurai merah dengan iris beda warna, mengenakan seragam sekolah sama seperti mereka.

"A-Akashicchi..." Kise langsung melonggarkan genggamannya dari kerah baju Haizaki. Ia langsung diam seribu bahasa.

"Ada apa?" Lalu Akashi berbalik menatap Haizaki. "Haizaki, berhentilah berbuat onar. Ternyata memang di luar klub pun kau seperti ini."

Haizaki hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kapten mu sudah datang ya, Kise?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian bicarakan-"

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Akashicchi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kise langsung memotong perkataan Akashi, yang tentu saja langsung di respon dengan tatapan tajam dari Akashi.

"Itu lho, kapten. Kise masih-" JDUG! Kise langsung meninju wajah Haizaki dengan bogemnya. Haizaki pun langsung bungkam.

Kise pun ikut terdiam. Ia bingung dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Ya, memang ia yang memukulnya. Entah kenapa tangannya meminta untuk mencium wajah Haizaki.

"Ryota, sebaiknya kau cepat pulang. Sepertinya kau sedang tidak sehat." Ucap Akashi berusaha mencairkan suasana. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Haizaki sambil menarik Kise pergi.

.

.

.

Berkat Akashi, akhirnya Kise dapat pulang ke apartmennya dengan selamat. Sesampainya di dalam, Kise mendudukkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih, Akashicchi sudah mau mengantarku." Ucap Kise dengan intonasi yang lemah. Di tambah lagi pandangannya tak fokus kepada Akashi. Mungkin ia takut menatap Akashi?

"Tidak usah basa-basi, jelaskan padaku apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Akashi tegas. Ia menatap tajam Kise yang tampak seperti orang bodoh.

"Kau pasti tahu, Akashicchi. Aku dan haizaki memang tak pernah  
>bersahabat ssu.." ucap Kise seadanya.<p>

Akashi pun sangat yakin, bukan itulah yang dimaksud Kise. "Kalau soal hubunganmu dengan dia, aku jauh lebih tahu. Tapi, soal 'jangan macam-macam kepadanya' siapa yang akan macam-macam dan siapa korbannya?"

Kise diam kembali. Cukup lama ia diam, memikirkan jawaban tepat yang akan ia lontarkan kepada Akashi dan membuatnya cepat mempercayainya. "Kau tahu kan, Akashicchi? Haizaki itu tukang rebut pacar orang. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu diambil olehnya, kan?" Jelas Kise.

Tatapan Akashi pun tak berubah. Malah ia menambahinya dengan tatapan heran. Sejak kapan Haizaki akan tertarik padanya? Bahkan, Akashi sendiri yang mengeluarkan Haizaki dari tim reguler klub basket Teiko. Ia yakin Haizaki pasti lebih dari benci padanya.

"Kau jangan mengada-ada. Tidak mungkin Haizaki tertarik padaku. Dan kau pasti tahu, aku juga punya urusan dengannya."

"Cukup, Akashicchi. Kau boleh pulang sekarang." Ucap Kise dengan suara lantang.

"Tidak sampai kau memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya kau maksud tadi."

"Semua orang punya rahasia, Akashicchi. Dan aku harap kau dapat memakluminya. Kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan-" belum selesai Akashi berbicara, Kise sudah beranjak dan melenggang ke kamar dengan tidak sopannya. "Hey, kau mendengarkan ku tidak?!" Habis sudah kesabaran Akashi.

"Maaf, Akashicchi. Aku sangat lelah, bisakah kau pulang?" Kise menggapai daun pintu kamarnya dan membukanya. Ia berhenti sejenak sebelum ia masuk lebih jauh. "Lagipula... aku tidak akan memberitahu Akashicchi bagaimanapun kau memaksaku.." ia pun menghilang di telan pintu.

Dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat sekaligus emosi yang berkecamuk, Akashi pergi meninggalkan apartmen Kise dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju rumahnya.

.

.

.

Appassionata mengalun dengan indah di sebuah restoran Eropa. Restoran yang bermandikan banyak cahaya lampu itu, cukup mengundang banyak orang untuk memasukinya. Ditambah lagi dengan alunan lagu yang dimainkan oleh bocah bersurai biru langit dengan pianonya. Tak sedikit pula orang yang memuji permainannya. Benar-benar sangat memukau hati semua orang yang mendengarnya.

Appassionata berhenti mengalun, diakhiri dengan rangkaian nada yang indah. Banyak yang belum mengetahui rangkaian nada tersebut. Tentu, rangkaian nada itu adalah cipataan si biru langit itu sendiri.

Itulah penampilan dari si biru langit untuk malam ini. Sangking indahnya, seseorang bersurai scarlet dengan iris senada menghampirinya.

"Penampilan yang bagus anak muda." Ucap seseorang tersebut.

Si biru langit pun langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, "terima kasih banyak atas pujiannya, paman." Si biru langit membungkuk sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Kau sangat mahir bermain piano. Kebetulan aku sangat menyukai lagu-lagu klasik. Boleh aku mengetahui namamu?" Lanjut paman itu bertanya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Jawabnya datar dan seadanya.

"Kuroko... sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu dulu..." si paman pun tampak menerawang siapa orang bernama Kuroko selain bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Ano... sebenarnya aku anak dari seorang pianis bernama Kuroko Daito." Ucap Kuroko mengingatkan sang paman.

"Ah, iya. Aku sangat mengidolakan Daito-san. Dia adalah pianis terbaik di Jepang." Ucap sang paman dengan senyum yang merekah.

"Terima kasih telah mengidolakan ayahku, paman."

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong Kuroko-kun sudah kelas berapa sekarang dan sekolah di mana?"

"Seharusnya aku sekolah sebagai murid kelas 3 SMP. Tapi aku sudah dikeluarkan." Ucap Kuroko sambil menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal.

"Dikeluarkan?" Sang paman sedikit terkejut. "Memangnya kau sekolah dimana, nak?"

"Dulu.. aku sekolah di Teiko."

Si paman pun tambah terkejut saat mendengar nama sekolah yang disebut Kuroko. "Benarkah? Berarti kau pernah satu sekolah dengan anakku?"

"A-anakmu..? Sepertinya tidak.."

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak mengenalnya. Anakku adalah kapten tim basket reguler Teiko. Akashi Seijuroo namanya." Dengan bangga si paman memperkenalkan sang anak kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko sempat terdiam sambil membulatkan pupilnya. Rasanya ia sangat mual mendengar nama itu. "Be-begitu ya, paman. Anakmu itu pasti sangat hebat. Boleh aku permisi dulu?" Kuroko langsung meninggalkan sang paman yang bingung dengan reaksinya.

Kuroko langsung mempercepat langkahnya menuju toilet. Di sana ia mengeluarkan seisi perutnya. Ia benar-benar mual mendengar nama itu. Tiba-tiba pening yang begitu kuat menghujam kepalanya. Dunia terasa berputar-putar. Tak butuh waktu lama hingga akhirnya Kuroko kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang menerangi. Kuroko mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah ruangan layaknya kamar tidur. Ia merasakan kasur empuk yang menjadi alas tidurnya. Seingatnya, ia sudah meninggalkan rumah hampir dua minggu. Dan tidak mungkin seseorang mengembalikannya ke rumah tersebut.

Kuroko mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya masih terasa nyeri. Sepertinya pening ini belum pulih seluruhnya. Setelah Kuroko teliti lagi, sepertinya ini adalah tempat asing. Ia sama sekali belum pernah atau mengingat tempat ini. Sampai suara langkah kaki menyadarkannya.

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan bersurai merah dengan gradasi hitam berjalan menghampirinya dengan nampan yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya. "Kau sudah sadar?" Ucap laki-laki itu yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan Kuroko.

"Ma-maaf... kau siapa ya?" Tanya Kuroko agak takut. Takut-takut orang ini adalah orang jahat.

"Namaku, Kagami Taiga. Tenang saja, aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Aku melihat kau tak sadarkan diri di toilet. Karena aku tidak tahu rumahmu, maka aku bawa kau ke sini. Ini apartmenku." Jelas orang bernama Kagami ini agar Kuroko tidak cepat salah sangka.

Kuroko sempat terdiam dan mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kagami, sampai akhirnya, "terima kasih banyak, Kagami-kun. Kau sudah menolongku." Ucapnya sambil susah payah membungkuk.

"Ti-tidak perlu sampai segitunya. aku hanya menolong kok." Ucap Kagami seakan tidak terbiasa dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Tapi... aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku jika kau tidak menolongku." Ucap Kuroko kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, apa kau lapar? Aku punya semangkuk sup. Kau pasti bisa makan ini, kan?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Terima kasih banyak. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu ini?"

"Tidak usah merasa sungkan begitu. Bersikap biasa saja." Ucap Kagami sambil menggaruk kepalanya malu-malu.

Kuroko mulai mengambil semangkuk sup dari nampan yang dibawa Kagami. Ia menyendoki supnya ke mulutnya sendiri dengan lahap. Kagami melihatinya dengan heran dan beranggapan orang ini seperti tidak makan seminggu.

"Kalau boleh tahu, di mana rumahmu? Agar aku bisa mengantarmu pulang." Tanya Kagami dan memberhentikan kegiatan makan Kuroko.

"Aku.. tidak punya rumah, Kagami-kun." Kuroko menundukkan kepalanya, menghalangi Kagami melihat wajahnya yang menjadi sedih.

"Hei, jangan bercanda seperti itu. Tidak lucu sama sekali." Melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang tak berubah, Kagami memilih menutup mulutnya kembali dan memikirka kata-kata yang tepat agar si biru langit merasa baik.

"Baiklah.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Maukah kau menceritakannya? Agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman mungkin?"

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri agar tidak menceritakan masalahnya sendiri kepada orang lain. Ia kembali memakan supnya.

"Kalau begitu, kau boleh tidur di sini. Sampai kau merasa baikan." Kagami memilih untuk meninggalkan Kuroko sebentar. Sepertinya Kuroko juga sedang dalam mood yang kurang berkenan.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan telah berlalu. Upacara kelulusan akan segera dilaksanakan. Pada akhirnya, murid kelas tiga Teiko tahun ini harus melepas seragam Teiko nya dan akan melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Baru saja selesai upacara kelulusan, seorang anak bersurai pirang tengah berjalan meninggalkan gedung aula untuk pulang kembali ke apartmennya. Ia berjalan sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup damai ini.

"Ryota." Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan. Karena suasana yang sepi suara anak tersebut terdengar keras.

Si pirang pun langsung berbalik dan mendapati bocah bersurai merah dengan iris beda warna, merah-emas. "Tidak baik tidak menjawab sapaan orang." Lanjut si merah berucap.

Si pirang dengan nama lengkap Kise Ryota ini, berjalan mendekati si merah agar bisa berbicara lebih jelas. "Ada apa, Akashicchi?"

"Kau mau ke mana? Upacara baru saja selesai dan kau pergi begitu saja."

"Tak ada yang perlu dilakukan lagi, kan? Lagipula aku ingin bersiap karena ada jadwal pemotretan." Ucap Kise santai sambil merengangkan tubuhnya.

"Begitu ya?" Ucap Akashi dengan nada agak kecewa.

"Akashicchi akan pindah ke Kyoto, bukan? Aku harap aku masih punya kesempatan bertemu denganmu ssu..."

"Kapanpun jika kau mau, aku akan menemuimu."

Kise sedikit tersentak mendengar pernyataan Akashi. Bocah macam dia yang jarang sekali punya waktu luang, berkata akan menemuinya kapan saja saat ia bisa.

"Kau yakin, Akashicchi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan jarak menghalangi. Aku tetap menjadi milikmu, kan? Dan itu benar."

Kise semakin mempersempit jarak di antaranya. Kise mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Akashi dan membisikkan, "tentu saja. Sampai kapanpun, kau milikku." Kise tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Tanpa sadar, ada dua pasang yang memerhatikan aktivitas mereka. Sepasang mata biru muda itu tampak menyiratkan kekecewaan. Entah apa yang membuatnya sangat kecewa. Padahal dua orang berpasangan itu sama sekali tidak menyinggungnya.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menyambar pundaknya, "Kuroko, kau melamun?" Tanya seseorang dan menyadarkannya.

"Iie, maaf Kagami-kun." Lalu bocah bernama Kuroko itu mengikuti laki-laki bernama Kagami berjalan menjauh dari kawasan Teiko.

Akashi langsung menjauhkan diri dari Kise, melepaskan bibirnya yang terpaut dengan bibir si pirang beberapa detik yang lalu. Mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke segala arah.

"Ada apa, Akashicchi? Tidak ada yang melihat ssu." Ucap Kise meyakinkan.

"Aku yakin barusan ada orang yang memerhatikan kita."

Kise pun ikut-ikutan melihat ke sana kemari dan tidak menemukan seorang pun. "Tak ada siapa-siapa, Akashicchi. Jangan menakuti begitu ssu..."

"Aku serius." Akashi memberi jeda sejenak dalam pembicaraannya. "Bagaimana... kalau kita lanjutkan saja di tempatmu?" Ucap Akashi yang cukup menghujam jantung Kise.

"Ka-kau... mulai agresif ya, Akashicchi?"

Lalu mereka berdua memilih menuruti apa yang diinginkan Akashi dan pulang ke apartmen Kise. Melewati malam terakhir yang indah.

.

.

.

To be continued.

* * *

><p>aku apdet kaaann~<p>

seneng deh bisa apdet lagi di sini, melihat di sini begitu suram pembaca kelihatannya

pengen jawab salah satu review deh katanya Ryota itu setia yah? but not for me! aku akan buat dia di sini menjadi penghianat paling hebat dan paling menyesal hahaha! *ketawa setan*

arigatou gozaimasu bagi kalian yang sudah baca, sangat bersyukur masih ada yang mau baca fic langka ini

sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!

ja~


End file.
